<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>shota shuichi au expansion pack by succi_saihara</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27013381">shota shuichi au expansion pack</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/succi_saihara/pseuds/succi_saihara'>succi_saihara</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Regression/De-Aging, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bed-Wetting, Blankets, Blow Jobs, Boys in Skirts, Butt Plugs, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Omorashi, Pacifiers, Post-Coital Cuddling, Shotacon, Sick Character, Somnophilia, Stuffed Toys, Threesome - M/M/M, Thumb-sucking, Vibrators, baby bottles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:15:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27013381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/succi_saihara/pseuds/succi_saihara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>so yeah!! this is a continuation of the shota shuichi au from chapter 3 of my oneshot book!! if you haven't read that first, i would recommend you do so for a bit more of an explanation, but this can be read as its own story. it's fluffy, smutty, and very, very gay.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi, Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>154</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Bathtime!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been almost a full week since Shuichi had been turned into a child as one of Monokuma’s twisted motives, and although this luckily meant that no murders had been committed, the others were beginning to get annoyed, with the exceptions of Kaede and Kiibo, and he was almost exclusively with Kokichi or Rantaro, who had been designated as his caretakers until he returned to normal.</p><p>He sat on the floor in Kokichi’s talent lab, drawing with crayons and humming happily to himself. </p><p>“Shu-shu, baby, it’s time for your bath!” Kokichi said, coming over to Shuichi. </p><p>“Nooooooooo!” Shuichi whined. </p><p>“I can get in with you,” Kokichi offered. </p><p>“Kichi! That’s gross!” Shuichi giggled in his adorable little baby voice. Every time he opened his precious little mouth, his "R"'s sounding like "W"'s, Kokichi fell even more in love with him. </p><p>“Aww, c’mon,” Kokichi said, picking him up. “I’ll wash your hair for you…and your pee-pee, if you want that…”</p><p>“Kichiii!” Shuichi exclaimed, hiding his blushing face.</p><p> </p><p>After the bath was drawn, the two males sat in the tub together, Kokichi gently holding Shuichi close to his body. He gently cleaned Shuichi using a washcloth, being careful not to scrub too hard. He moved his hand down and began to wash Shuichi’s cock, making the small boy blush.</p><p>“Ah…I feel all funny,” Shuichi said. </p><p>Kokichi kissed the top of Shuichi’s head. “You’re being a good boy. I just need to clean you off, okay?”</p><p>“But why are you touching my pee-pee like that?” Shuichi asked. “Is this…um…special cuddles?” Anytime Kokichi said the word “sex”, Shuichi would blush furiously, so eventually, Kokichi decided to call it “special cuddles” instead. Even though Shuichi was so cute, Kokichi didn’t want his precious little boy to be upset! He was supposed to be taking care of him!</p><p>“Yes, baby, it is,” Kokichi said affectionately. “You’re been a really good boy for me…I think you deserve it!”</p><p>“I think I’m gonna…um…cum…” Shuichi squeaked, his voice dropping to a whisper at the end of his sentence. </p><p>Almost as soon as he finished these words, he came with a loud moan. “Ah! K-Kokichi! I love you!” </p><p>“What a naughty little boy my Shuichi is,” Kokichi teased. “Cumming just from me cleaning your cute little body?”</p><p>“S-Sorry…” Shuichi said, turning his face away. </p><p>“It’s okay, angel, I’m just teasing you,” Kokichi cooed. “Let’s get you ready for bed, okay, baby?”</p><p>“Okay,” Shuichi said, and the two stepped out of the tub. </p><p>Kokichi then dressed Shuichi in soft, baby-blue pajamas, then carried him to bed and tucked him in, kissing the top of his head. </p><p>“Good night, baby boy,” he whispered as he nuzzled Shuichi affectionately.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bedwetting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>so yeah this is the piss kink chapter,,,there's not really sex until the end but i promise the next few chapters will be smuttier</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Later that night, Kokichi was suddenly awakened by the sound of Shuichi sniffling and by a strange wetness spreading across the sheets. He turned on the light and saw that Shuichi’s pajamas were soaked.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Shuichi sobbed, tears running down his chubby cheeks. “I had a really scary dream…”</p><p>“It’s okay, sweetheart,” Kokichi reassured him. “Let’s just get this cleaned up and get you some clean jammies, okay?”</p><p>“‘Kay,” Shuichi yawned.</p><p>Kokichi gently wiped Shuichi’s body down with a washcloth, then dressed him in a fresh pair of pajamas, collecting the other ones, taking the soaked sheets off the bed, and putting them in the laundry hamper afterwards.</p><p>“What if Toujou-san finds out?” Shuichi asked as he watched Kokichi put the fresh sheets on the bed.</p><p>“She’ll understand, don’t worry,” Kokichi replied, kissing Shuichi’s head. “You’re much littler now; you’re just a cute little baby boy! She and Harukawa-chan have both probably cleaned up bigger messes than this. All you need to think about is going to sleep and getting cuddles from me, okay?”</p><p>“Okay,” Shuichi said, snuggling under the covers. Kokichi got in next to him, and noticed that Shuichi was sucking his thumb.</p><p>“Shuichi, baby, we don’t suck our thumbs,” Kokichi chided him gently. “I can give you something else to suck on…just scoot down a little bit, and put your face near my lap, okay?”</p><p>Shuichi did as he was told, and Kokichi pulled down his pants and underwear, gently guiding the tip of his cock to Shuichi’s tiny mouth. It was quite a bit bigger than Shuichi’s thumb, but the blue-haired boy seemed content, suckling happily until he and Kokichi both eventually fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shuichi is sick and Rantaro and Kokichi take care of him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, when Shuichi was told to get out of bed, he refused, hiding under the blankets. </p><p>“Shu-shu, baby, you have to get up,” Kokichi said, but Shuichi pushed him away. </p><p>“Feel sick…” Shuichi whined. </p><p>“Oh,” Kokichi realized. “I’m sorry, baby. I’m gonna go get Rantaro so he can help, okay? Just stay there.” </p><p>“‘Kay,” Shuichi sniffled.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Kokichi,” Rantaro smiled as the purple-haired boy walked into his room. “What’s up?”</p><p>“Shuichi’s sick,” Kokichi explained. “Could you help me take care of him?” </p><p>“Sure,” Rantaro said. “I’d be happy to help. You’ve been doing a lot of the work lately…I’d like a chance to take care of Shuichi too. You don’t have to do this alone, okay?”</p><p>Kokichi sighed, then plastered a fake grin on his face. “I know. But nobody likes me anyways, so it’s better if I do this alone. I’m such a liar, after all! It’s a wonder that Shuichi can even stand being around me.” </p><p>“Kokichi, people do like you,” Rantaro replied. “I do, and Shuichi definitely does. Don’t be so hard on yourself.” </p><p>“Whatever,” Kokichi rolled his eyes. “Let’s just go to Shuichi’s room and help him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shuichi, baby!” Kokichi called out as he and Rantaro entered the blue-haired boy’s room. “I’m back! And Rantaro’s here too!” </p><p>“I brought you some food,” Rantaro said, handing Shuichi a tray of food. </p><p>“Thank you for taking care of me,” Shuichi said, a slight smile spreading across his face as he ate a small spoonful of soup. “You and Kichi are the best.”</p><p>“Of course, sweetie,” Rantaro smiled. “I’m used to taking care of people. I have a lot of little sisters…you’re kind of like a little brother to me.”</p><p>Shuichi smiled. “Can I call you onii-chan, then?” </p><p>“Fine with me,” Rantaro answered. </p><p> </p><p>Later, after Shuichi had finished his food and was fast asleep in bed, Kokichi and Rantaro nestled close to him. They napped peacefully for a while, but eventually, Shuichi woke up, covered in sweat and his face flushed. </p><p>“Too…hot…” he panted. </p><p>“Let’s take some of those heavy clothes off then, okay?” Rantaro cooed, lifting off Shuichi’s shirt as Kokichi tugged down the blue-haired boy’s pants and underwear, leaving him wearing only a pair of baby-blue socks. “Feel better now?” </p><p>“Yeah…” Shuichi said, nuzzling Rantaro’s chest. </p><p>As the small boy slowly drifted off to sleep again, Kokichi gently fingered Shuichi’s ass, eventually sliding his cock in. </p><p>“You’re gonna wake him up,” Rantaro whispered. </p><p>“Relaaax,” Kokichi said, thrusting gently into Shuichi’s tiny body. “He’s a pretty deep sleeper, trust me.” </p><p>Shuichi reached out in his sleep, grabbing Rantaro’s leg and making cute little noises as Kokichi pounded him. </p><p>“Aww, look,” Kokichi smirked. “He’s practically begging for it. Don’t you wanna take him from the front?” </p><p>Rantaro looked down at Shuichi’s adorable face, the way he moaned softly as he was filled by Kokichi’s cock, the way he clung onto the green-haired boy’s leg as if his life depended on it. Shuichi was just so cute, so tiny, so innocent…Rantaro unzipped his pants, pulled down his boxers, and gently moved Shuichi’s head so that he could take Rantaro’s cock in his tiny, adorable mouth. </p><p>Unfortunately, Shuichi wasn’t as deep a sleeper as Kokichi had said, which, considering that it was Kokichi, Rantaro probably should’ve guessed.  </p><p>“Onii-chan? What’s going on? Why is Kokichi putting his pee-pee inside my butt?” Shuichi asked. “And why is your pee-pee in my mouth?”</p><p>“Shhh, baby, it’s okay,” Rantaro soothed him. “Just go back to sleep, okay? Let your onii-chan take care of you.” </p><p>“‘Kay,” Shuichi said, and as he slowly fell back asleep, Rantaro came all over the tiny boy’s face. </p><p>“God…I think I’m gonna cum…a-ah!” Kokichi cried, emptying himself inside Shuichi. </p><p> </p><p>“That felt amazing,” Rantaro said afterwards. </p><p>“I know, right?” Kokichi smiled. “You’re gonna help take care of him tomorrow too, right?”</p><p>“Wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Rantaro answered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Sick (part 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shuichi's still sick, and Kokichi makes some very special lunch for him...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, Shuichi got a little bit better, but still wasn’t feeling well, and so Kokichi and Rantaro brought him his breakfast. They cuddled afterwards, with Kokichi and Rantaro giving him “special cuddles” almost the entire time. </p><p>As Kokichi prepared some soup for Shuichi’s lunch, he thought about how adorable his precious little boy was, and how his flushed face looked so pretty during sex, and how cute his thighs and ass were, and the soft little moans he made as his tiny body was fucked lovingly…god, everything about Shuichi was just so cute and arousing…</p><p>Looking around furtively to make sure that nobody was around, he took out a small bottle of aphrodisiacs that he had stolen from Miu’s room a short while back. He crushed up one of the pills and poured the powder into the soup, stirring it to make sure Shuichi wouldn’t notice. </p><p>He then took his aching cock out of his pants, stroking it until he came inside the bowl. Sure, it was absolutely disgusting, and if he wasn’t so fucking horny, he would be absolutely ashamed of his behavior. But he couldn’t deny how arousing it was to know that Shuichi would be unknowingly consuming his cum and getting all riled up from the aphrodisiacs…</p><p>“Shu-shu, my beloved, it’s time for your lunch!” Kokichi said cheerfully, handing the bowl of soup to the small boy. </p><p>“Thank you,” Shuichi smiled. “I love you, Kichi…” </p><p>“I love you too, sweetheart,” Kokichi cooed, kissing Shuichi’s cheek. “I’ve gotta go now, but I’ll be back in a little while, okay? You can put the bowl on your bedside table after you’re done; I’ll take care of it later. Just eat your lunch and then you can read or take a nap if you want. I’ll be back soon, my angel.” </p><p>“Okay,” Shuichi said, eating a small spoonful of soup. “I really love you…” </p><p>“I do too,” Kokichi said, kissing him once more and then leaving, shutting the door behind him. </p><p> </p><p>Shuichi soon finished his soup, and put the bowl on the bedside table. He laid down, but somehow, he couldn’t quite get comfortable. He felt too hot, even when he pulled the blankets aside. He tried to figure out the source of the problem and then noticed the tent in his pants. </p><p>“Oh…” he said to himself. “This must be me really wanting special cuddles…Rantaro said that this happens when you do…but he and Kichi aren’t here…I guess I could…touch myself a little bit…”</p><p>He began to stroke his tiny cock, a bead of precum already trickling slowly down the side. Still, no matter how much he stroked, he still couldn’t get relief. </p><p>“Kichi did tell me that rubbing my pee-pee against things or putting it inside them would feel good,” he recalled, eyeing one of the fluffy pillows. He grabbed it and, laying on his side, began to thrust against it, his tiny cock leaking all over it. He closed his eyes tightly, imagining putting his cock inside Kokichi’s ass like the purple-haired boy had done to him previously. Shuichi loved Kokichi so much, and he wanted to show how much he loved him!</p><p>“Ah…Kichi…” he moaned softly. “Feels good…really good…”</p><p>“Does it?” a familiar, teasing voice came. </p><p>“K-Kichi! I wasn’t expecting you to be back so soon…I’m really sorry…” Shuichi said, hiding his face. </p><p>“Don’t be, sweetheart,” Kokichi whispered playfully as he made his way over to the bed. “It was really cute…and since it feels good with a pillow…would you want to try it out with the real thing?” </p><p>Shuichi nodded, face crimson, as Kokichi stripped slowly. </p><p>“Don’t look away, sweetheart,” the taller boy said seductively, cupping Shuichi’s face gently. “I want your eyes to be only on me…”</p><p>“It’s just…a little embarrassing…” Shuichi admitted. “I really love you and really wanna do this with you…I’m just not used to it…” </p><p>“Don’t be embarrassed,” Kokichi said, kissing him. “You’re doing a good job, okay? You’re being a good boy.” </p><p>Kokichi leaned against the pillows, spreading his legs wide and stretching his hole with two fingers. Shuichi could still easily fit inside, but Kokichi wanted to tease him a little bit…he was just so cute when he was all flustered!</p><p>“See my butt? It wants to play…” Kokichi said, showing off his winking, pink hole, slick with lube and ready to be filled. </p><p>Shuichi pressed the tip of his cock to Kokichi’s entrance, and slowly pushed inside, gasping slightly at the wonderful sensation. “Warm…feels good…” </p><p>“It feels good for me too, Shu-shu,” Kokichi said, his voice breathy. “You’re doing such a good job for me…” </p><p>Shuichi thrust faster, grabbing onto Kokichi and wrapping his tiny arms around the taller boy’s waist. “Love you…you feel good…really good…Kichi…I feel so warm…”</p><p>Kokichi gently kissed Shuichi’s forehead. “You feel so good inside me, baby…keep going…you feel so amazing…”</p><p>“A-ah…” Shuichi moaned softly. “I think I might cum soon…” He thrust faster and faster, making cute little moans and panting softly as he did so. Eventually, he came, filling Kokichi up with a surprising amount of cum considering his tiny size. </p><p>“Aww, look!” Kokichi cooed as Shuichi pulled out, collecting some of the cum on his fingers and showing it to the smaller boy, who by now was as red as a tomato. “You filled me all up…what a good boy…” </p><p>“Kichi!” Shuichi exclaimed in embarrassment. “You should probably clean that out…it probably feels yucky…”</p><p>“No, it doesn’t! It feels really good!” Kokichi said, scooping the small boy up. “I might even put something inside me to keep it in there…”</p><p>“Huh? Something inside?” Shuichi said, tilting his head in confusion slightly. </p><p>Kokichi nodded and showed Shuichi a purple buttplug. “This goes inside my butt and keeps your cute cum inside me. It can even vibrate!” He turned it on to demonstrate. </p><p>“Can I…put it in?” Shuichi asked. </p><p>“Of course!” Kokichi said, showing off his hole to Shuichi. “It would feel even better knowing that my beloved Shu-shu did it…”</p><p>Shuichi slid the plug inside, causing Kokichi to moan slightly. “God…it feels so good…I love you so much…”</p><p>“This felt really good for me too…” Shuichi smiled. “Could we do it again?”</p><p>“We can do it as many times as you want, baby boy,” Kokichi cooed softly, kissing the blue-haired boy as he held him tightly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Pretty Dress!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shuichi gets a pretty new dress from Tsumugi, and Kokichi likes it a lil too much ;3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why do we have to do this?” Kokichi grumbled. “I’m booored.”</p><p>“You were the one who wanted us to come along,” Rantaro reminded him.</p><p>“‘Cuz I didn’t want my beloved Shuichi to be all alone with a pervert like Shirogane,” Kokichi retorted, sticking his tongue out childishly. “She’s almost as bad as Iruma-chan.” </p><p>“Totally nothing to do with the fact that you’d see Shuichi undressing,” Rantaro replied. </p><p>“I’d never do something so naughty to my beloved Shuichi!” Kokichi gasped, making an expression of mock horror. “How mean Rantaro is, suggesting that someone as pure and wholesome as me would do that!”</p><p>“Liar,” Rantaro said. </p><p>“What’re you talking about?” Shuichi asked, turning around and unknowingly giving Kokichi and Rantaro quite the show, wearing nothing but his cute underwear, his sensitive pink nipples exposed and slightly hard from the cold air in Tsumugi’s talent lab.</p><p>“Nothing,” Kokichi lied. “Just how bored I am from being here for so long…”</p><p>“I’m almost done, Ouma,” Tsumugi replied, irritated, as she sewed a bow to a frilly, baby-blue dress. “It’s plain to see that I need time! Making a dress plainly can’t be rushed!” </p><p>“Whatever,” Kokichi rolled his eyes. </p><p>Merely a few minutes passed, but to Kokichi, it felt like hours, the growing tent in his pants and the unwittingly seductive, almost painfully arousing way Shuichi did, well, everything. Turning around so Tsumugi could take his measurements showed off his cute ass, and picking up a pin she had dropped emphasized it even more. Kokichi wanted to penetrate him right then and there, filling his pink, tight hole up with cum until he was a drooling mess, to suck on those perfect little pink buds and to whisper sweet nothings to him as they made love the whole night. </p><p>“You alright, Ouma?” Tsumugi asked. “You’re awfully flushed…maybe you need your temperature taken? Momota hasn’t been feeling well lately either…probably caught a cold and passed it to you. Or maybe you got it from Shuichi…he was sick a few days ago…” </p><p>“Kokichi’s fine,” Rantaro replied. “It’s just a bit hot in here. That’s all.” </p><p>“Hmmm…I’m a bit cold myself…but he does wear that scarf all the time,” Tsumugi said. “It’s rather plain-looking…he’d be cute in a gakuran, I think!” She brightened at the idea. </p><p>“No thanks,” Kokichi said, making a disgusted face. “I don’t wanna seem like some crybaby goody-two-shoes.” </p><p>“Hey!” Shuichi said, crossing his arms and puffing out his cheeks adorably. “I’m not a crybaby!” </p><p>“I didn’t say you were, sweetheart!” Kokichi said. “I didn’t mean to be so cruel to my beloved Shuichi…”</p><p>Tsumugi cleared her throat. “A-hem. The dress is finished now, Ouma. You lovebirds can go now.” </p><p>“Shuichi and I aren’t dating!” Kokichi lied. “I’m not some nasty shotacon! You’re just a pervert like Iruma-chan.” </p><p>“Whatever you say,” Tsumugi said, rolling her eyes. She turned to Shuichi. “Now, go get changed. There’s a screen over there you can hide behind…unless you want to give Ouma a striptease like something out of a boy’s love manga.”</p><p>“Eww!” Kokichi said, wrinkling his nose. “Weird fujo bitch!” </p><p>Shuichi went behind the changing screen and a few minutes later, came out fully dressed. Kokichi had a hard time not drooling over how positively adorable Shuichi looked, and Rantaro nudged him, as if to say, Dude, don’t embarrass yourself in front of Shirogane or she’s gonna tell the whole school. </p><p>The dress was tailored to Shuichi’s body perfectly, the slight curve of his hips deliciously given prominence. The hem was decorated with white ruffles, reaching just above adorable white stockings decorated with blue bows that matched the color of the dress perfectly. Tsumugi had described the gap between skirt and stocking as “grade A absolute territory”, a term that was meaningless to Kokichi at first, but now that he saw Shuichi, he had to agree that it was absolutely the ideal territory to mark Shuichi up with love bites, although he doubted that that was what the girl meant. The collar of the dress had a white bow, with a matching one in Shuichi’s hair. He toyed with the hem of the skirt nervously, a slight blush spreading across his cutely chubby cheeks. </p><p>“D-Do I look good?” he asked, looking down at the ground and very clearly wishing that he had his hat to hide his face behind. </p><p>“Of course you do!” Kokichi exclaimed, embracing the small boy tightly. </p><p>“Now you go and get a room,” Tsumugi said with a dismissive wave of her hand. </p><p>“Jeez, bitch,” Kokichi said as he left the room, clasping Shuichi’s hand tightly. “It’s not like we’re gonna fuck. And even if we were, it wouldn’t be in front of a weirdo like you.”</p><p>“Don’t be mean!” Shuichi chided him lightly after they left. “She made a pretty dress for me!”</p><p>“Sorry, sweetheart,” Kokichi said, bending down to kiss him. “I just didn’t want her to know about…us.”</p><p>“Why not?” Shuichi asked. “Are you and onii-chan mad at me?”</p><p>“Not at all!” Rantaro reassured the small boy. “It’s just…even though you’re still you, people would think it’s wrong because you’re little. They just don’t understand us.”</p><p>“Well, I love you anyways!” Shuichi declared. </p><p>“Love you too, baby,” Kokichi cooed, scooping him up. </p><p>“Can we…um…have special cuddles when we go back to our room?” Shuichi asked, blushing. “I want you to put your pee-pee inside…and I want onii-chan to touch mine while we do it…” </p><p>“Of course we can,” Kokichi said, kissing Shuichi passionately. “To be honest…your dress is just so cute…it makes me want you even more…”</p><p>“Kichi!” Shuichi squeaked, burying his face in the crook of Kokichi’s neck. </p><p> </p><p>“A-ah…” Shuichi moaned softly as his skirt was lifted up and Kokichi gently palmed him through his underwear. “Feels really good…Daddy…”</p><p>“Daddy?” Kokichi smirked. “Cute…I like that…” </p><p>“Please…do more…” Shuichi panted, rubbing his crotch against Kokichi’s hand. </p><p>“Now, how do good boys ask for things?” Kokichi said playfully. </p><p>“Please…Daddy…I need more…” Shuichi whimpered. “I want you…”</p><p>“Good little boy,” Kokichi cooed, pulling down Shuichi’s underwear. Suddenly, he stuck his fingers in Shuichi’s mouth. </p><p>“Daddy?” Shuichi tried to say, confused. “Did I do something wrong?” </p><p>“Not at all, baby,” Rantaro said, petting Shuichi’s hair. “Just be a good boy and suck on them so Daddy can get you all ready.”</p><p>Shuichi did as he was told, and god, Kokichi felt as if he was going to cum right then and there just from the sensation of Shuichi’s mouth, how cute his tongue felt, and the soft little noises he made. Eventually, his fingers were completely covered in saliva, and he, somewhat reluctantly, removed them from Shuichi’s mouth, pushing them inside his entrance. </p><p>“Feels really good…I love you…” Shuichi whispered, his voice adorably breathy. </p><p>“I love you too, sweetheart,” Kokichi said lovingly. After a little while, Shuichi’s hole was slick and ready, winking slightly. “I think you’re ready…”</p><p>“Daddy…” Shuichi said as Kokichi thrust inside him. “I need more… go faster…”</p><p>“Hmm? How do good boys ask for things? You were doing so well,” Kokichi tutted, continuing at the same pace. </p><p>“Daddy, please! I need you! I wanna be all full of your cum!” Shuichi begged, clinging tightly to Kokichi as Rantaro stroked his cock. “Wanna be a good boy…for Daddy…”</p><p>“You’re a good boy, sweetheart,” Kokichi reassured him, thrusting faster. “You’re being such a little angel for your daddy and onii-chan.” </p><p>“I feel really warm…I think I’m gonna cum soon…” Shuichi said, his voice a barely intelligible mess of moans and panting. </p><p>“I love you, baby boy,” Kokichi said, kissing him, which sent the tiny boy over the edge, cumming with a loud moan. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry for messing up my pretty dress…” Shuichi apologized afterwards, looking down at the pajamas he was wearing and then over at the blue dress, folded somewhat messily and placed on a chair, cum stains still visible. “Shirogane-san’s gonna be mad at me…”</p><p>“She won’t, baby,” Kokichi said, nuzzling the blue-haired boy and holding him close. “Toujou can clean it up and it’ll be a secret. She won’t even know it’s from naughty things!”</p><p>Shuichi looked at Kokichi skeptically. “Really?”</p><p>“Trust me,” Kokichi promised. “I’m a good liar, remember?”</p><p>“Were you lying when you said I was a good boy?” Shuichi panicked, tears springing into his eyes. </p><p>“Not at all, angel!” Kokichi cried, leaving kisses all over the tiny boy’s face. “I love you more than anything! You’re such a good boy for me and your onii-chan, and you’re so cute and small and just absolutely perfect!” </p><p>“I love you, Daddy…” Shuichi mumbled sleepily, resting his head on Kokichi’s chest. “And onii-chan too…”</p><p>“We love you too, sweetheart,” Rantaro whispered, kissing him on the top of the head. </p><p>“Good night, Daddy…good night, onii-chan…” Shuichi yawned, and with that, he was out like a light, dreaming sweet dreams as he snuggled close to the people who loved him most in the world and who he loved right back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Present</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>a bit of a short chapter today,,,one of my friends suggested some really good ideas and i just had to write this one,,,</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Um, Iruma-san…what is this?” Shuichi asked as he was handed a small package by Miu. He opened the box, and inside was a strange object whose purpose he could not discern. He pressed a button on the side, and it began to vibrate, but he was still confused. </p><p>“Is it a massager?” he said confusedly. “Um, thank you…not sure why you’d give that to me, though…”</p><p>“I’ll show you what it’s for, Shuichi…” Miu offered, leaning in a little too close and grabbing the object. “It’s called a vibrator. You put it in your panties and press it up against your pussy…or dick, in your case…I could demonstrate if you want…”</p><p>“N-No thanks!” Shuichi squeaked, taking the vibrator away from Miu. “I’ve gotta leave now, Iruma-san…thank you for the present!” He ran out of the room, face flushed incredibly red. </p><p> </p><p>“I guess I could try that present from Iruma-san out…” Shuichi mused as he sat on his bed, the box sitting on his nightstand. “Daddy put that vibrating thing in his butt and he said that it felt good…maybe this would feel good too?” </p><p>He pulled down his panties and pressed the vibrator to his dick, then gasped in surprise, the sensation of pure pleasure coursing through his body and making him tremble. “O-Oh…that feels good…” </p><p>He turned the vibration to a higher setting, and moved it up and down, experimenting and trying to see which spots felt the best. He panted softly as precum began to leak from the head of his cock, and soon, he reached his climax, cumming all over the bed.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Kokichi was frantically looking for Shuichi. He hadn’t seen the small boy all day, and he’d asked everyone if they’d seen him…well, everyone except Miu. He opened the door to her talent lab and stepped inside. </p><p>“What’s up, shrimp-dick?” Miu asked. </p><p>“Have you seen Shuichi?” Kokichi said. “I haven’t seen him all day.” </p><p>“You mean your shota boyfriend?” Miu smirked. “Yeah, I saw him. I gave him a vibrator and he ran to his room…probably fucking himself silly with it!” </p><p>“Shut your fucking mouth, you whore,” Kokichi snapped. </p><p>“You’re not gonna thank me for finding him?” Miu replied. </p><p>In response, Kokichi merely left the room, slamming the door behind him. He ran into Shuichi’s room, not trusting Miu at all, and was terrified that something had happened to his precious baby. He listened and heard soft crying and moaning…was Shuichi in pain? Was he being murdered?! </p><p>Kokichi burst through the door, and, to his relief, found Shuichi perfectly alright, although covered in cum and pressing a vibrator to his dick. </p><p>“Shu-shu!” Kokichi exclaimed, hugging him. </p><p>“Daddy!” Shuichi whined. “You’re gonna get all sticky! I came a lot…”</p><p>“I was so worried!” Kokichi said, nuzzling the tiny boy. </p><p>“Why?” Shuichi asked. </p><p>“I hadn’t seen you all day…” Kokichi answered. “I’m sorry…”</p><p>“S’okay!” Shuichi said, cuddling close to Kokichi. “Love you…” </p><p>“Love you too, angel…” Kokichi whispered, petting Shuichi’s hair as they snuggled happily.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Taking Care</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kokichi feels like he's not taking good enough care of Shuichi, and gets him some presents.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As hard as Kokichi tried to give Shuichi the care he needed, and as much as Rantaro reassured him that he was doing fine, he still worried. He loved Shuichi to bits and wanted him to be happy, safe, and properly taken care of. </p><p>Kokichi knew a little about small children, and was doing well, but he couldn’t help but feel that Shuichi needed more. He dreamed of showering the little boy in affection and cuddles, picking out plushies and pacifiers for him, giving him a bottle…</p><p>Unfortunately, he didn’t know where exactly those things would be found in the school. He contemplated searching Maki’s talent lab, but Rantaro stopped him, telling him that as much as he loved Shuichi and as much as he understood, it would still be a stupid idea for Kokichi to risk his life to get a goddamn pacifier. </p><p>“Maybe we could ask Toujou-san?” Rantaro suggested. “She might have some of that stuff…or she could try and convince Maki…”</p><p>“Hmm…okay…” Kokichi said. “Let’s go ask!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, hello,” Kirumi said, carrying a basket of laundry and narrowly avoiding running into the two boys and spilling it all over. “Do you two require my help? I would be quite happy to assist you.”</p><p>“We kind of do,” Rantaro said. “We need help finding some…okay, I know this sounds weird, but we need to find, like…little kid stuff…for Shuichi…”</p><p>“Would Harukawa-san not be more suited to this task?” Kirumi asked. “I would like to help, but she is the Ultimate Child Caregiver…”</p><p>“She won’t let us into her talent lab,” Rantaro explained. </p><p>“She won’t let anyone in, for that matter…” Kokichi added. </p><p>Kirumi frowned. “Hmm... I shall see what I can do. I believe that Shirogane-san has some spare fabric…perhaps she would make some stuffed animals or a blanket?”</p><p>“That sounds good!” Kokichi said. “Great job, Mom!”</p><p>“We also need a pacifier and a bottle…” Rantaro reminded him.</p><p>“I believe I may have something like that somewhere…” Kirumi said. “As the Ultimate Maid, I must be prepared to assist all kinds of people and families…I’ll see what I can do.” </p><p>“Thanks!” Kokichi beamed. “You’re the best mom ever!” </p><p>Kirumi gave an exasperated sigh and walked off to Tsumugi’s talent lab.</p><p> </p><p>About two and a half hours or so later, Kirumi returned with a soft blue bunny plushie and a matching baby blanket.</p><p>“Shirogane-san agreed to help,” she said, handing Kokichi the plushie and Rantaro the blanket. </p><p>“Thank you, Toujou-san,” Rantaro smiled. </p><p>“Did you find the bottle or pacifier?” Kokichi asked. </p><p>Kirumi nodded and handed a baby bottle and a small package to Kokichi, inside of which there was a blue pacifier the same color as the blanket and plushie.  </p><p>“I hope this is satisfactory,” she said. </p><p>“It is. Thank you again,” Rantaro said as the two boys left. </p><p> </p><p>“Shu-shu’s gonna be so happy!” Kokichi squealed as they approached his room, where Shuichi was taking his afternoon nap. “I can’t wait to surprise him!”</p><p>“Calm down,” Rantaro laughed, smiling gently at how happy his boyfriend was. </p><p>“Shu-maiiii!” Kokichi announced as he opened the door, grinning. “Guess what Daddy got for his baby?”</p><p>“What?” Shuichi asked, rubbing his eyes sleepily. </p><p>Kokichi proudly showed the bunny to the small boy. “Shirogane-san made it for you!” </p><p>Shuichi made adorable little grabby hands, reaching for the plush, and Kokichi gave it to him. He hugged it tightly and beamed. </p><p>“Thank you Daddy!” he said. </p><p>“That’s not all…” Kokichi declared, handing Shuichi the plushie and showing him the pacifier, which the small boy took and put in his mouth. “The blankie is to help you calm down if you get upset, and the paci is to help you sleep!” </p><p>“Love you…” Shuichi mumbled, the pacifier muffling his words. </p><p>“Love you too, baby,” Kokichi said, kissing him on the top of the head. “Daddy’s gonna make milk for you when you wake up, okay?”</p><p>Shuichi smiled, and, his precious little head filled with happy thoughts, drifted off to sleep once more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Making You Feel Good</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shuichi wants to make Kokichi feel good.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Onii-chan? Can I ask you something?” Shuichi asked the next day. </p><p>“Sure,” Rantaro smiled, putting down the book he was reading and picking the boy up, putting him in his lap. </p><p>“How do I make Daddy feel good?” Shuichi said. </p><p>Rantaro blushed, slightly flustered. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“When he kisses me, it makes my pee-pee feel all tingly and my tummy feel all hot…it feels weird but good too…wanna make Daddy feel good…” Shuichi explained.</p><p>“You want me to teach you how to kiss better?” Rantaro asked. </p><p>Shuichi nodded. “Wanna make you and Daddy feel good…”</p><p>Rantaro leaned down and gently pressed his lips to Shuichi’s, marveling at how soft and plump they were. </p><p>Shuichi gently slid his tongue into the other boy’s mouth, trying his best to make him feel good. Surprisingly, even though he worried about being too inexperienced, it felt amazing to Rantaro…Shuichi’s little tongue was so cute, so wet…and the soft little noises he made were so wonderful…</p><p>“F-Fuck…” Rantaro moaned as he broke away from the kiss. </p><p>“Did I do a good job?” Shuichi asked, those beautiful, perfect lashes fluttering gently as he gazed up at Rantaro with his innocent golden eyes.</p><p>“Yes you did, baby,” Rantaro whispered, kissing Shuichi’s adorably squishy little cheek. </p><p>“Do you think I’ll be able to make Daddy happy?” Shuichi questioned. </p><p>“Yes you will, angel,” Rantaro reassured him, kissing Shuichi’s forehead gently. </p><p>Shuichi got out of Rantaro’s lap and hid under the blankets.</p><p>“Whatcha doin’, baby?” Rantaro laughed softly.</p><p>“Wanna surprise Daddy,” Shuichi said, poking his head out from under the blankets.</p><p>Just at that moment, the door to the room opened and Kokichi walked in. Shuichi wiggled back under the blankets, and Kokichi patted the little lump gently. </p><p>“Come out, baby…Daddy wants to see your pretty face…” Kokichi cooed. </p><p>“Nooooooooo! Wanna surprise you…” Shuichi pouted. </p><p>Kokichi got into bed and ruffled Shuichi’s hair. “What’s my surprise, sweetie?”</p><p>Shuichi sat in Kokichi’s lap, and slowly undressed, blushing. </p><p>“Cute…” Kokichi whispered, kissing Shuichi’s neck. </p><p>“You hafta take off your clothes too, Daddy,” Shuichi said, puffing his cheeks out adorably. “Not fair if you don’t…”</p><p>“Ok, cutie…” Kokichi smiled, taking off his clothes. “What do you wanna do?”</p><p>Shuichi gently fingered Kokichi’s hole, his tiny fingers spreading the delicious pink entrance. He gently pushed the tip of his cock inside, gasping slightly. </p><p>“Daddy feels so good…” he squeaked as he began thrusting gently. “Wanna make you feel good too…” </p><p>“You’re so fucking cute, baby…” Kokichi moaned. “You make me feel so good, sweetheart…”</p><p>“Love you…love you…love you…” Shuichi gasped, holding onto Kokichi tightly. </p><p>While this was happening, Rantaro was slowly stroking his cock, his arousal increasing the more Shuichi panted and gasped, the slapping sounds of Kokichi and Shuichi’s lovemaking filling the room. </p><p>“Daddy…gonna…c-cum…” Shuichi panted. </p><p>“Good job, baby…” Kokichi praised him. “Cum inside me…fill me up, baby…”</p><p>“A-ah! Love you so much, Daddy…” Shuichi cried out as he reached his climax.</p><p>“Love you too, angel…” Kokichi moaned as he came. </p><p>The sounds of their orgasms made Rantaro reach his own, moaning “F-Fuck…” as he did so.</p><p>“That felt so good…” Kokichi smiled, lying down on the bed and cuddling Shuichi. </p><p>“I love you…always wanna make you feel good…” Shuichi said, nuzzling Kokichi’s chest. </p><p>“Don’t leave me out…” Rantaro joked. </p><p>“Come here, onii-chan,” Shuichi giggled, making grabby hands. </p><p>Rantaro laid down next to the two others, and gave Shuichi his pacifier, which the small boy sucked on happily, clutching his blanket and his stuffed animal to his chest as he and his lovers drifted off to sleep together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>